Where Did It Go Wrong?
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: My first kind of dark story, so you reviewers are going to have to tell me if and when T becomes needed. Basically, this is a story of heartwrenching anguish, the story of Kim. Ch. 5 up! Complete!
1. I

Where Did It Go Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co.

This story is a little different from my others one. Probably dark compared to my usual 'chuckling' fics I have done, but it isn't that dark compared to some other works I've seen. I've been a little bit stressed and minorly depressed, and even my K.P. songs which usually work haven't. So I'm hoping this will clear it up. Anyways, you are going to have tell me if and when T becomes needed, since I have never done a story this dark on Fanfiction, and I am not sure when to add it, so just tell me.

DYK: In Crush, for a brief second on the plane, part of Ron's sunglasses are missing (the part that rests on the ear -- the right one).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will the defendant please rise?" the voice rang throughout the courtroom. She rose and turned her emotionless, green eyes to the man. "The jury has made its decision." The woman smirked. Of course it had only taken three hours for them to deliberate her sentence. But then again, it wasn't like it had been that hard.

"On the charge and specification of the murder of Bonnie Rockwaller, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Joshua Mankey, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Tara King, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Brick Flagg, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Steve Barkin, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of the head of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Global Justice agent, Will Du, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Wade Load, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Ann Possible, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of James Timothy Possible, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Nan Possible, the court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of James Possible, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Timothy Possible, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Donald Stoppable, this court finds you guilty. On the charge and specification of the murder of Ruthie Stoppable, this court finds you guilty. And on the charge and specification of the murder of Ronald Stoppable, this court finds you guilty. Sentencing will now commence." The man stepped aside and the judge stood.

"I will take in light your previous heroine work. The members of Team Go have also spoken on your behalf. They have called you 'spirited and filled with a fiery determination.' Team Impossible, who helped to bring you in along with Team Go, also said that 'you live to excel and that you are a very remarkable person.' I have taken all of this into consideration and have decided on your sentence," the judge stated. The woman smirked once again. "I have decided that the best sentence for you is life in prison without parole. This court is adjourned." The clang of a gavel was heard throughout the room.

Several guards surrounded her, but backed off after receiving a 'touch me and you're dead' glare from the prisoner. Team Go and Team Impossible moved forward and grasped her arms above the chains linking her hands together. Her feet were also connected together. The two teams slowly led her out of the courtroom and into a van to take her to where she would spend the rest of her life. She sat in the van, and the two teams gave her a slight nod, which she returned. They shut the door, and as soon as they did, heard a cruel, viscious laugh echo from inside the van. Team Go, especially Hego and the Wego twins, looked heartbroken and pitiful at this cruel twist of fate. Team Impossible and Team Go got into another vehicle that would follow the van to the prison.

Two hours passed before the van slowed to a stop. The back of the van was shoved open, and Mego and Crash Cranston led her out of the van. Several doors, and their presence acknowledged and recorded, before they came to a cell. In this particular prison, all the cells were made out of an indestructible transparent material that allowed the prisoners to see and hear each other. Quite a few of the prisoners looked up as the new arrival was transported to her new cell. But first, regular guards took her from the two teams, searched her, then threw her into the cell roughly, then laughed as she glared at them from the floor. She struggled to her feet, and looked about.

"I see we have a newcomer," said a voice from the cell to her right, hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, aye, we do," said a voice to the left, also hidden. The woman recognized the voices, and smirked.

"Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist, my my my, what were the chances of getting a cell right next to you?" the woman said sarcastically.

"Don't forget me," a voice from behind her said. Dr. Drakken emerged from the shadows in that cell as Monkey Fist and Killigan came forward in their cells. "And just what are _you_ doing in here? I figured that you would never be caught dead in here. After all, you were never deemed a maniac like us, granted you have your quirks."

"She was arrested for the Middleton Serial Stalker murders," a guard, who entered the room said as he passed by into another room. A look of disbelief crossed the three villians faces.

"No, I don't believe it. You never had the guts to kill anyone!" exclaimed Drakken.

"You heard the guard," she responded gruffily as she flopped down on her cot and started doing sit ups. Monkey Fist cast a maddened grin at Killigan, who blinked a few times as Drakken, who cleaned his ears out. Green eyes stared at the three of them before she spoke again. "What are you staring at?" She demanded sharply, glowering at them, challenging them to say something stupid fitting them.

"Oh nothing, lass," replied Killigan. The three looked at each other, then nodded.

"Well, welcome to your new home, for the rest of your life apparently if you killed all of them," Monkey Fist said. Drakken nodded.

The three at spoke at the same time. "Yes, welcome... Kim Possible."

WBC.


	2. II

Where Did It Go Wrong? Ch. 2

Well, this story is getting some interesting feedback.

To Riverfox237: No, not _really _gory when violence comes into play in this story, just like a character spatting out blood when getting hit in the jaw, etc. I don't mind that you didn't review my oneshots, since I thought them all lame except for the Josh Mankey one, that one I personally enjoyed writing. Also, I have decided on the title to the sequel for Reunited. It's going to be called Shego's Return. I've been trying to work on Secrets Better Told, but I have kind of lost my spark for it for the time being.

To TwilaStarla: I'm glad you think this is cool.

To drakwolfstoppable: Sorry, the Ron we knew is definitely dead, but we all thought we knew Kim, right?

To Dillymac: Thanks, I might use those, just depends on how I put the flow of the story.

A woman sat filing her nails with her feet propped up on the console in front of her. The odd thing was that she was filing her nails through her black and green gloves. She sighed as she placed her nail file back into her pocket. The woman stretched, raising her arms above her head.

"SHEGO! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice called out. Shego rubbed her temples, and sighed again. She rose, and left the room. Shego entered the larger adjoining room, and looked around. A figure approached her out of the shadows. "Where were you?" Shego snorted.

"I was checking the monitors, sis," replied Shego as she rolled her eyes. The figure's green eyes widened in shock.

"That's usually me who calls you 'sis'," she responded.

"Yeah, well, it's true, isn't it? I mean, just because everybody thought you died in the comet's hit doesn't make no longer family," shot back Shego. Her sister nodded.

"You're the only one in the family who can equal me in sarcasm, Shego," her sister said.

"How would you know? You were only three when the comet hit and then you disappeared," Shego countered.

"So, you were seven, Hego was six, Mego was five, and the Wego twins were just born," replied her sister. She smirked as Shego cast her an annoyed glance.

"Has anyone told you lately that you were irritating?" Shego shot. Her sister smirked, resembling Shego more than ever now.

"Yep. Just you, though," came the response. "But we are the only ones here."

"Why did you call me anyway? I was filing my nails...," Shego started.

"You were finished," her sister interrupted. Shego groaned in disbelief.

"How do you do that?" she mumbled.

"Comet," replied her sister.

"You were hit by the same piece I was!" Shego exclaimed.

"_I_ got hit with a larger chunk of it than you did," her sister countered huffily.

"Whatever. So what are the plans for today- steal some more high tech stuff?" asked Shego. Her sister shook her head.

"No, we're going to need her," said her sister pointing to the screen on the computer. Shego stared at the computer monitor, then back away slowly.

"Oh no, there is no way we're busting her out, I can't stand her," Shego protested.

"Do you want to rule the world or not?" her sister said, staring into Shego's green eyes with her own. Shego sighed, and nodded her head. "Good. Now, we can get her at night."

If you were there, you would be able to see the name on the screen: DNAmy.

"Here, Prisoner 901," the guard said as he slid seven pairs of clothes through the slot in the door. Kim glared at him.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again," Kim breathed. The guard snorted in disbelief. "What are these for?" She picked up the garments.

"They're your clothes. You can't stay in that suit and high heels forever. The prison had someone go out and get you these clothes since your old ones are wired with gadgets and gizmos," the guard replied. Kim sighed. "You change in the area where you go to the bathroom unless you want everyone watching you. Laundry will be picked up every week, Prisoner 901." Kim growled at him through the transparent material and he backed off, suddenly not so sure it was indestructible. "I mean Possible."

"That's better," Kim snarled. She entered the bathroom, the only non-transparent part of her cell. The guard slumped down against the wall.

"You've never actually been on the receiving end of Miss Possible's ire, have you lad?" Duff asked taking a sip of his coffee that came with his breakfast. The guard shook his head frantically. "Then I suggest you keep calling her Possible. The lassie has a mean left hook. Mean right one too. As well as some awful kicks and such." The guard thanked him and hastily left the room when Kim emerged from the bathroom. She slid her suit and high heels out of the cell using the slot. She grabbed her tray.

"Idiot guard better learn to watch his step or I'm gonna make sure he won't step again," Kim seethed as she sat on her bed and speared a waffle. Monkey Fist, Killigan, and Drakken looked at one another in surprise. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," the three said hastily. Kim wasn't in a good mood after the guard. Best to let her cool down. The four finished eating their breakfast in silence, minus Kim's mumbling and occasional outbreaks of maniacal laughter that were worse than Monkey Fist's. At least you knew when to expect his.

"Thank goodness there are more than four cells in here. I don't think I could stand just talking to you guys where the lassie can hear me," Duff whispered to Drakken. He nodded in agreement, since his mouth was full of eggs.

"When she gets angry, we could just talk around her," Drakken replied, swallowing his food.

"I'm not so sure it's going to be that easy lad, the lass is fiery," Duff responded. He jumped when an empty tray was flung across the room and hit the wall of his cell.

"I need to workout, I have to stay in shape, and this is boring," Kim said, pacing.

"Aye, the boredom will make you mad lassie," Killigan stated. Kim turned towards him.

"And I'm not mad already? Please," Kim scoffed.

"She does have a point," Monkey Fist pondered aloud, pushing his cereal with banana slices aside once it was finished. Kim glared at him.

"Shut up," she barked. Monty involuntarily flinched at her tone. She smirked.

"Aye, she's worse than Shego anyday," Duff said to Drew.

"Got that right," Drew replied as Kim smirked again when the same guard from before asked her for her tray back. She picked it up and spun it threw the air like a boomerang, only it slid through the slot and whammed the guard in the ankle. The guard stifled the urge to call her a witch as the pain shot through his ankle and up his leg. He really didn't need his body black and blue if those walls weren't indestructible. He took the trays and left the room once again.

Kim stood in the middle of the cell for several minutes after the guard left, smirking all the while. Drew shuddered. She really _was_ mad. But what had caused her to snap? Monty and Duff were thinking the same thing. Something was not right with Kim, she was insane. They weren't used to that, and it was a bit unnerving. Kim began pacing again, aggravated at the lack of the ability to do something.

Another guard entered the room, and the three men looked up. Kim kept pacing, ignoring his arrival except for a grunt to acknowledge him.

"Alright, it's time for your recreation. He pushed a button on the wall, and several cell doors opened. The villians and villianesses filed out and down a hall. Kim was still pacing. DNAmy gave her an odd look, then whispered to the guard.

"What's she doing here?" she whispered. The guard looked at Kim warily, then spoke.

"I'll tell you what she's doing here. She went mad and was responsible for the Middleton Stalker murders," he whispered back. Adrena-Lynn heard this and gave him a shocked looked, so did DNAmy and the Seniors, who also overhead it. Gil peered into Kim's cell, shook his head, and continued onward. The guard moved forward. "Possible, it's time for recreation. Please move with the rest of the group to the gym and rec. room." Kim stopped her pacing and glared at the guard.

"Finally," she mumbled as she hurried past him. He shook his head at her mental state.

"Poor girl," he murmured, following her. He just hoped she didn't hurt anyone, including herself.

In the gym, Drew and Amy had set up a game of checkers. Monty was meditating, Andrea (Adrena-Lynn) had set up a game of chess with SSJ, SSS was watching, Gil was running around the gym track, Duff was lifting weights, the Knights of Roddigan were wrestling while Jackie coached them, and Kim was punching a bean bag ferociously. Duff approached her.

"Care for a partner lass?" he asked as she pummeled the bag into oblivion. Kim turned to him and smirked.

"Only if you can make it five-on-one," replied Kim. Duff sighed, and turned to Monty, whispered something to which Monty shook his head enthusiastically at. Monty jumped up and ran after Gil, said something and got an evil grin in reply. Gil jogged up to the knights, said a few quick words and received a nod. Duff turned back to Kim.

"Looks like you got your wish lassie. Lassie?" Kim was gone. A hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Monty.

"Where did she go?" he asked. Duff shrugged.

"Up here Monty," Kim called. Monty looked up in time to see a foot coming straight for him. He dodged. "Good, rules are, if you get hit three times, you're down. Got it?" The five nodded. "Then bring it."

To save the five villians from further embarassment, I will merely mention the fact that all five of them had three bruises each at various areas of their bodies.

"Oh, that was awful," moaned Gil as he walked back to his cell.

"She certainly has improved," said one of the knights, rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? She didn't even break a sweat!" Gil exclaimed.

"Do we really have to get her? I loathe her!" Shego exclaimed as her sister shook her head.

"Yes. It is crucial to our plan," she replied.

"Well, make a new one," countered Shego. Shego suddenly found herself pinned against the wall, her sister's hip holding her legs down, and one hand holding her hands down. The other was two inches from Shego's neck and was glowing bright green.

"This is my plan. We agreed that we would use my plan, and that we would split the world down the middle. Got it?" her sister asked dangerously close to slicing her sister's neck. Shego gulped, then nodded. Gaining some of her gall back, she spoke.

"Fine. But I get Australia," Shego said stubbornly. Her sister laughed.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" she questioned.

"No," replied Shego. Her sister's grasp on her hands tightened.

"You're lying," she said.

"I've never been to Australia," Shego retorted.

"You just don't remember it, it's in your subconscios though," her sister said as she released Shego.

"Will you quit reading my mind!" Shego burst out, rubbing her wrists. 'Why does she get those powers anyway?' Shego thought.

"Because I was hit with a larger portion of the green part of the comet," came the reply. Shego growled.

'Why does she have to do that?' thought Shego, stretching.

"Because I'm the boss here," her sister said matter-of-factly. "Now, soon, we will get DNAmy."

"I'm looking forward to trounching you in checkers today, Amy," Drew said as he set up the board. "Amy? Where are you?" He went up to the guard and asked where DNAmy was. The guard shrugged and said she was reported missing this morning. "This just tanks." Drew said as he sat back down to his checker game. "Now who am I going to play checkers with?" Drew pouted.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," said a voice. Drew looked up. SSS was standing there. A smile crossed Drew's lips.

"Why not? Let's see what you got," Drew replied heartily.

WBC.


	3. III

Where Did It Go Wrong Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co.

Hey, you know what, I was checking for other Kim Possible Season 4 news, and I came across something that made me drop my mouth: I had never read that link before, and yet I had. I had had a dream that said the exact same thing, and I didn't remember it until I saw it. Total deja vu! I mean, it was a dream that I didn't remember until I read that thing. Weird!

Greek translations are posted down at very bottom of story. We also get to see how Bonnie died in this chaper. (I don't think it's too graphic, but let me know if you think it is and I'll try to cut back of the description.)

_italics-_ thoughts

**bold**-communication

To TwilaStarla: Glad you think so!

To theweirdperson: I actually was going to cover the security in either this chapter or the next one. Yeah, DNAmy really hasn't been as dangerous as the others, but she's classified as 'mad' just like the rest of them.

To Dillymac: You totally took the suicidal idea out of my mouth! That's exactly what she was going to do! DNAmy is back to normal, can't have her doing genetic mutation with plate sized hands! Not very sure that is what Kim is hiding from, but I'll keep that in mind.

To Riverfox237: What happened to Kim will be explained eventually. Yep, and you all don't even know Shego's sister's name! I would have to say I like the quotes (Especially the Danny Phantom, I've only seen about eleven shows (Fanning the Flames is my favorite. Coincidentally, Ember is voiced by Tara Strong, who is also the voice of Tara on Kim Possible. Weird!), but I feel as if I could read your story now, so I'm gonna try!) and the Random Insanity Section best. Thanks for letting me know about the review problem. Also, the parts of this story are not in chronological order all the time, so I just wanted to let you know.

To Netherwood: Yep, flashbacks and such will be shown, and thanks for the support on the villians interactions with Kim.

Amy sat in a dark, empty room, with a huge reel of duct tape surrounding her mouth. This was odder than when she was after Monty to go on a date with him. Shego obviously wanted to keep her quiet, and she obviously didn't like her. Amy respected that. She could hear voices through the wall. One was Shego. The other was unknown, though slightly familar sounding. They were speaking another language. Was that... Greek?

**"Ακόμα δεν βλέπω γιατί την χρειάζεστε για το σχέδιο. Της άχρηστης!"** (1) This was Shego, though Amy didn't have the slightest idea what she said. _Must be about me._

**"Θέλετε να κυβερνήσετε τον κόσμο ή όχι; Αυτό είναι το σχέδιό μου, και θα ακούσετε με ή... θα σας απομακρύνω και εσείς υπηρεσίες." **(2) The other voice spoke this time. _Maybe they're arguing. I don't know who Shego's working for, but it certainly isn't Drakken since he's still in jail._

**"Hah! Με απειλείτε; Pleeease! Είμαι η παλαιότερη αδελφή σας, έτσι πρέπει να είμαι υπεύθυνος!" **(3) Shego again, this time a bit angrier.

**"Εξετάζετε την αρχή μου;" **(4) This time it was the other voice.

**"Όχι, λέω ακριβώς ότι θα μπορούσαμε να αντιπροσωπεύσουμε μερικές αλλαγές." **(5) Shego, this time a bit more urgent and annoyed.

**"Οποιοσδήποτε!"** (6) This voice was obviously dismissing Shego. The door opened and Amy caught a glimspe of two figures; both with long black hair and bright green eyes. "You did well, Shego. Now, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know already," Shego replied dismissively as she exited the room and walked into the room where DNAmy was being held. She ripped the duct tape off of Amy.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. _Well, that really hurt. Why do they want me?_ Shego lit up her claws and grinned maliciously at Amy. _Uh oh._ But it was a false alarm. Shego merely slashed the duct tape that was holding Amy in the chair.

"Okay, listen up, Cuddly Buddy psycho. My boss, for reasons that make no sense to me, wants you for your skills. Here," stated Shego, sounding bored. She handed Amy two handheld computers and sixteen vials. "You're supposed to modify the DNA in these vials from the sequence in this computer to the one in this one." Amy gazed down at the computers and compared them. She jerked her head up with a start.

"How did you get this DNA?" _It can't be theirs. Is this what I think it is?_ Shego shrugged.

"Look, I don't know."

"I won't do it." _This is wrong. _"This is...It's sick and wrong is what it is!"

"I won't tell you twice Amy," Shego spat out her name with contempt. "Do it, or you'll have someone who's more powerful than me very angry with you." _I can't believe I just admitted that!_ Amy gulped.

"Alright. I'll do it, but I won't be very happy about it. And I'll need some supplies."

"Already got you covered..."

Bonnie Rockwaller was sitting at home reading a book in her room. Her parents and her two older sisters were out about the town. It was actually more of a magazine that she was reading, but Bonnie could have cared less. The magazine: Teen Heroes, Heroines, and Teams. Inside was a special Top 100 of the best of the best teams, as well as a list of the 100 top heroes and heroines. Against her better judgement, Bonnie had looked for Kim Possible under heroines, Ron Stoppable under heroes, and Team Possible under teams. Team Possible: #1, Ron Stoppable: #13, and Kim Possible: # 2. Bonnie snorted from what she had seen on the news, Ron was way better than Quick Lee Captured and Louis A. Lot; at least Stoppable had some moves and a better name. And Ron always deserved more credit than he got. Whereas the other pictures that had been shown to the judges featured the heroes, heroines, and teams in action poses, Ron's featured him with his pants about the ankles; the Team Possible photo featured him and Kim at the Prom right when his baby blue pants fell down revealing little hearted boxers with Kim giggling. _Someone needs to show them a clip of what Ron really can do. And what Kim couldn't do without him. She's a perfect little hero when he's around, but..._

"Oh, don't worry Bon-Bon. I've decided the straight and narrow path isn't for me," Kim said, stepping out of the shadows and advancing on Bonnie.

"How did you get in here?" asked Bonnie, not clearly grasping the seriousness of the situation. Kim chuckled, then shrugged.

"Yeah, your security, it's kind of faulty. But don't worry, I don't think you'll need it where you're going."

"What do you mean?"

"It's mean you're not going to be around long enough to need it."

"You mean..."

"Si. I mean."

Bonnie lunged for the latched window just as Kim dove at her. Kim deftly grabbed Bonnie ankle and with one swift move pulled her back towards the middle of the room. Bonnie landed against the wall with a thud and sank down to the floor. Crumpled, Bonnie struggled to regain her footing as Kim advanced on her again, this time brandishing a knife. Kim pinned Bonnie up against the wall, then twirled her around where her back was facing Kim. Kim pushed Bonnie's head forward, slit her throat, and shoved Bonnie onto her bed. Kim pocketed the knife and exited the room as blood began to seep on the picture of Team Possible in the magazine.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, looking up from her homework.

"There's been a break-in at the Rockwaller home. The police asked for your assistance. I couldn't get anymore out of them," Wade said.

"Call Ron and tell him to meet me there."

Later-

"Whoever did this was obviously a proffesional. They pulled the neck forward instead of backwards. Had the neck been pulled backward, the trachea would have protected her arteries some and she might have stood a chance," said the coroner as he exited the room just as Kim and Ron arrived. Ron shook his head.

"Poor Bonnie," he murmured. Kim had a look of sorrow on her face as well, though it was forced.

"May we see the body?" asked Kim. The coroner nodded, then pointed into the room. The two entered the room, and Ron exited just as soon, heading for the nearest trash can. Kim followed him. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with before I vomit again." They entered the room again, and this time got a more detailed look about the room. Signs of a struggle were everywhere, and there was blood splattered on the window.

Drakken stirred lightly in his sleep, then awoke with a start. Peering hard at his right, he thought he saw a green flame. "Shego?" Rubbing his eyes, Drakken sighed as it turned into the now familiar bright green eyes of Kim Posssible. Drakken turned his back on the troubled teen and tried to get some more shut eye.

(1)I still don't see why you need her for the plan. She's useless!

(2)Do you want to rule the world or not? This is my plan, and you will listen to me or I'll... remove you and you services.

(3)Hah! You threaten me? Pleeease! I'm your older sister, so I should be in charge!

(4)Are you questioning my authority?

(5)No, I'm just saying we could stand for some changes.

(6)Whatever!


	4. IV

Where Did It Go Wrong? Ch. 4

One month before Amy's disappearance-

Blaring sirens awoke Drakken from his slumber. A pair of hands roughly grabbed him by the arms and dragged him across the room. They threw him into another cell. Drakken blinked, then rubbed his eyes. Turning around, he saw it was a rather large cell, full of the other inmates.

"What's going on?" Drakken asked, flicking sleep from his eyes. None of them spoke, too intent on what was happening outside the cell. Search dogs were sniffing eagerly about the cells, and a guard with gloves was searching the inside of a cell. "What's happening?"

"Are you daft man? The Possible lass escaped," replied Killigan. Several of the guards were on the roof, measuring a hole in the titanium encrusted steel that was part of the roof. "She won't get far though, unless she had help. You think it was that lassie that tags along with you, Drakken?"

"Shego? Why on earth would she help Kim escape? Are you mad?" responded Drakken. Killigan shrugged, then turned to Monkey Fist.

"You're the one with the touch of brain fever, blue boy," Killigan shot back.

Day of Amy's disappearance-

Though it wasn't as pronounced as when Kim Possible had escaped, there were signs of the search for Amy. The prisoners recreation time was limited, and a few more guards escorted them to and from their cells. In the recreation area, the guards went about their usual patrols, with some random ones dabbled in for good measure. Drakken and SSS were almost on the receiving end of one of these random patrols, had Monty not intervened.

"So, you see, with your unlimited amount of money, and my ingenuity, we could build a laser that... hey!" Drakken exclaimed as Monty grabbed the paper with the plans and stuffed it down his shirt. A guard passed by, nodding to them as he went. Monty sighed. "What'd you do that for!"

"To keep him from seeing this.. this... would you call it a plan?" answered Monty as he returned the stolen page. Strolling off, he paused to take a look back at the duo, then returned. "Say, Drakken, doesn't Shego usually break you out by now? I mean, she escaped a long, long time ago, before Possible even got here. She usually either breaks you out at the same time, or at least a week later. And it's been months."

"I know as much as you, Monty. She'll come," stated Drakken. He then muttered to himself as Monty returned to his punching bag. "I hope."

Present-

Amy sighed as she heard yelling from across the hall. They were at each other's throats once again. Amy tried to return back to her work, but became when worried when several loud thuds hit the wall. There was a flash of green from beneath the door, and then silence. Now utterly terrified, Amy watched as a limp body was thrown out. She jumped, startled, as a voice spoke to her.

"Take care of her. And don't let her die," the voice ordered before the door was slammed shut. Amy catiously approached the thrown body. Brushing back the raven black hair, Amy gave a soft gasp at Shego's appearance.

Three long scratches were etched into her face from just before her eye all the way down to her chin. Blood was dripping out of the back of Shego's head, and her left leg was situated at an odd angle, surely broken. Shego's suit had been burned through at her stomach, and there were burn marks across it. One extremely long scratch crossed from her right shoulder down and over the burns, ending at her knee on her broken leg. Both of Shego's eyes were developing black rings around them, and her nose was mashed in. Shego's bangs were singed, and her suit was torn in several other places, all showing bruises.

Heaving with all her might, Amy carefully lifted Shego up into her arms, then slowly made her way to the bed on the other side of the room. _Who would do this to their own sister?_ Horrified, Amy didn't answer her question. Laying Shego softly upon the bed, Amy checked her pulse. It was weak, but there was one at least. Amy gathered up her courage, then approached the door that Shego had been thrown from. Knocking loudly, Amy jerked back in surprise as the door opened almost immediately.

"What!" demanded the voice. Her green eyes glared at Amy, and a lock of black hair dangled down over her shoulder. The rest of her was shrouded in shadows, or the soft green light from the lamp in the room.

"Um, I need some gauze and bandages...," Amy began, but the woman cut her off with a point of her finger to another doorway. The woman sharply told her everything Amy needed was in there. Thanking the woman, Amy almost welcomed it when the door was slammed in her face. Hurrying across the hall, Amy entered the room and grabbed what she thought she would need: gauze, bandages, disinfectant. Returning to Shego, Amy was relieved to see her still unconscious; it would make her job easier. Amy quickly slipped off Shego's jumpsuit, then attempted to remove a black and green band around Shego's wrist. Resigning to the fact that it wouldn't come off after a few minutes of struggling with it, Amy gingerly treated Shego's wounds. Amy then covered Shego with a thick green blanket, and gave a shriek as Shego's hand came up and grasped her wrist.

"I need to talk with my sister," Shego stated, then released Amy. Nodding, Amy cautiously edged towards the door once again. She jumped back as it opened, the door hitting the wall.

"You," the woman said, pointing at Amy, her hands lighting up with green flames threateningly. "Go in there, and don't come out until you hear three knocks on the door. Got that?" Amy shook her head quickly. "Then shoo." Turning to her sister, the woman grinned evilly. "How do you feel, Shego?" The thud of Amy shutting the door echoed in the hallway. Shego glowered at her sister.

Shego replied," That was low and you know it, Kigo."

TBC.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co.

A/N: Well, I hope you all like the little spin I put on Shego's sister using the name Kigo. I hated doing that to Shego, but it had to be done. Sadly, we're not quite done seeing abuse to Shego, but it will be much less physical.


	5. V The Conclusion

Where Did It Go Wrong Ch. 5

Last chapter folks, then hopefully I'll be able to finish Secrets Better Told soon. I warn you, minor quantum physics in this chapter. This story does jump around quite a bit. Definitely a heart-wrenching tale, and I assure you, there will be no sequel. EVER. I like it perfectly fine the way it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable was worried. First off there was this rash of murders, second Kim was acting weird, and third, he was paralyzed with fear. Of course, Kim Possible, standing in your room, blocking the door, with a four inch knife in her hand would do that to a guy. And that was not counting the fact that she was also decked out in the little black dress, and stiletto heels, and the fact that the knife was dripping with the blood of his parents.

"K-Kim? It's me Ron," pleaded Ron. "C'mon now, you don't want to do this; we can get you some help." He backed up a few paces and stared, horrified, as Kim twirled the dagger in her hand. A purr of what could only be pure pleasure at seeing Ron in this state erupted from Kim's throat.

"Oh, I'm fine Ronnie," Kim replied, striding forward, the knife raised and glinting in the light. "Besides, what's a little blood between friends?" Ron tripped over the bed as he continued to retreat from his girlfriend.

"A little would be no big. Enough to kill a person is a serious sitch, K.P.," answered Ron, struggling to pull himself from the tangle of sheets on the bed. He groaned, wishing he had listened to his mother when she had said that making the bed would save him a lot of trouble. As he managed to yank himself loose, he heard Kim's mocking laugh.

"Oh come on Ron, don't tell me you're afraid of a little pain! Where's your sense of adventure?" Kim pouted, and Ron felt like throwing up. Okay, something was really wrong with Kim. Though, Ron noted, he should have figured that out when Kim had drawn the knife in his room, and told him where the blood was from.

"You killed it," Ron responded, and instantly wished that had not passed by his lips. He clapped his hands over his mouth and stared at Kim, wide-eyed as she closed the gap between them.

"That's not the only thing," stated Kim.

As Amy tended to Shego wounds, she listened with rapt attention as Shego told her just how Kim Possible got loose from the prison. "I was there to break her out. Why, I have no clue, but I was. I discovered which cell she was in, and was shocked by her appearance. Apparently she had been dying her hair all her life, because there were now streaks of raven black locks in it. Once there, I landed on top of her cell and began cutting the material that held her inside with my power. It was at this point that she lit up her own in an attempt to help me remove her from the cell more rapidly," stated Shego as Amy changed the bandages on her arm. "You wouldn't happen to have any idea as to when I can fight again, would you?"

"Best guess is tomorrow. You, like everybody else in this world, seem to heal much faster than should be possible," Amy replied, stowing the first aid kit benath Shego's cot.

"This world? What do you mean by that?" asked Shego, curious to what Amy had to say. She propped herself up onto her elbows and listened to Amy explain parallel universes.

"Well, think about this. There are several possible places that any one person or object could be. I put the first aid kit under your bed. Where could it be in another universe that is accelerating at a rate different from ours?" Amy questioned.

"Under the bed," Shego responded, and received a swift 'try again' from Amy. "In any of the several possible places?"

"Wrong! It could be in the exact same place, or it could be in an entirely different area. The answer would be both," corrected Amy.

"Uh. Quantum Physics hurt my head," Shego said, leaning back into her bunk.

"It's a garbled mess of annoying concepts," agreed Amy, sitting back down into her seat. "Back on the subject of your wounds, I think you're be right as rain soon enough. No need to rush these things anyway."

-three days later-

"Shego! Amy! My office now!" Kim's voice demanded over the speaker, static crackling, the suddeness and urgency in her voice causing both to jump. The two hurried into Kim's room to find her staring at two monitors, one of which was beeping. "We've got intruders. Amy, how soon can the Ron and Barkin clones be ready?"

"Another two weeks," replied Amy, flinching as Kim's hand slammed down onto the titanium desk, splitting it in half.

"That's not good ...," started Kim.

CRASH! CLUNK!

It was at this point that the wall blew up, debris flying everywhere, tendrils of smokes twirling about. When it cleared, a blonde haired boy with chocolate brown eyes and tanned freckles stood there, his face contorted into a scowl. Kim gasped and backed away, her now completely ebony locks falling over her shoulders, twisting this way and that as Kim scrambled to gain distance from this impossible feat. Shego and DNAmy were shoved out of her way.

"But... how? I killed you! I felt your blood!" Kim shouted, her hands grasping the wall behind her, scraping along the concrete. "Just how many are still alive?"

"Yeah, Wade, he's really improved the holograms. Your family, my family, myself, Wade, and Tara. But I'm not really sure Tara even wants to live after you took Josh away. He was her reason for living!" Ron exclaimed, stepping off of the pile of debris and marching over to Kim. "K.P., you hurt a lot of people, but there's still some willing to help you. Me, Wade, your family. C'mon Kim. We can help you feel better." Ron outstreched his hand to Kim, who slapped it away. "Kim, please, just give me your hand, and you'll be alright."

"Get... away... error... from me... error. Glitch detected in KimBot's programming. Auto shutdown initiated," the KimBot stated. Ron yanked his hand back as sparks danced wildly around the KimBot before it collapsed to the floor.

"Wait, that wasn't Kim? Then where is she? And who's behind this?" questioned Ron, enraged and desperate to find Kim.

"That would be me," said a masculine voice. Ron spun around, fists clenched. Shego lighted her hands, the flames sparking erratically. Amy simply hid behind Shego and Ron.

"Drakken!"

"Quite correct, young Stoppable. You see, I created a bot of Kim Possible, and a bot of myself, to place instead of the real ones. The Drakbot is still rotting away in the jail, while I'm healthy and free. The KimBot took Kim Possible's place after we tied you two up at Bueno Nacho Headquartes, and it malfunctioned, so you'll find the real Kim Possible here, admist the many corridors and rooms. Oh, and did I mention that you only have five minutes to find her before this place goes up in flames? Ta," Drakken said, his face on the monitor practically smirking. A countdown took it's place as soon as Drakken stopped talking.

"Grrr... C'mon! We gotta find Kim! DNAmy, you go on ahead. Shego, if you could help us, just this once...," begged Ron, worry replacing the anger on his face.

"I haven't a clue as to where she is, but I'll help you look. I think we better stay within hearing distance of each other though."

"Thanks."

The two hurried down a corridor, checking doors. When the corridor split in two, they took the left, searched it, and returned to take the right. Ron was close to panicking. They just had over a minute left to find Kim and get out, and they still hadn't found her. At the end of the right tunnel, there were two doors. Shego opened the one on the left, Ron the one on the right. Ron hung his head as the room turned out empty.

"Hey! I think I've got something! In here!" Ron's head snapped up as he rushed into the room with Shego. He flipped the switch on the wall by the door, and did not recognize the Kim Possible he knew and loved.

Her hair was matted, in one place there was caked blood just over her temple, and several places were singed. Some areas of her hair had actually been shaved off, and there were bruises here and there. Her face had a gash on it that ran from just above her eyebrow to the corner of her lip on the right side, and blood had dried around her mouth. Her wrists were chaffed from the chains that held her firmly against the wall, her clothing torn and filthy. Pushing a button on the wall, Shego realized something at the same instant Ron did, who had rushed forward to catch her. Just from her body language, the dull glint to her eyes, and her response to Ron catching her, only one conclusion could be made.

"I'll kill him for this," whispered Shego, watching Ron gently caress Kim's hair.

Kim Possible would never be mentally fit again.

_Where Did It Go Wrong?_

The years passed, and Ron took care of Kim the best he could, with the help of her friends and family. Shego hunted for Drakken to no avail, and a pit of fire grew in her gut. A pit of revenge. Ron felt it too, and despite his efforts to ease both his and Shego's need for burning vengeance, the hatred remained. Kim would sometimes gurgle out parts of words, and Ron was by her side through it all. Eventually their parents died, and Ron, now with the help of the twins, Wade, and Shego, helped Kim along, doing their best to ease her discomfort when it was there, to aid Kim in her daily activities, to constantly watch over her.

Then a freak accident happened. A reactor exploded at the space center, killing both Jim and Tim. The memorial was a tearful one for them all and it showed, save for Kim. The doctors had described it as having a cloud in her mind that was in constant turmoil.

_Where Did It Go Wrong?_

Thirty years passed, and Shego had long since given up the hunt for Drakken. Ron, now in his fifties, claimed that Kim was recovering a little bit every day, but Wade just didn't see it. Ron's love was everlasting, and he would wait by Kim's side till the day he no longer could. Then he would be a spirit guiding her.

That day came ten years later, when a car crash took his life, leaving Kim trapped in the car, unaware of her surroundings. Nobody even noticed that she was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, as Ron's body was taken to autopsy. She was a forgotten hero. They both were forgotten heros in an uncaring world. This left only Shego and Wade to care for Kim, and Shego would pass only two years after the crash from skin cancer.

_Where Did It Go Wrong?_

It was on that day, however, that the body of one Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky was found on an island in the Gulf of Mexico. The two officers who found him were amazed to see an arrow glinting in the sun, pierced through his chest. When they approached, though, the shaft of the arrow, as well as the head, turned into pure light and disappeared, floating up to the skies. The two policeman pondered this and only had one explanation when they noticed both who Drakken was and that the feather attached to the shaft that had remained behind was mostly black, with a few streaks of green in it, as well as dappled spots of blond. It was the arrow of an avenging angel.

Wade, now the only one left to care for Kim, was shocked to see that Drakken, in his eighties and near ninety, had been killed when he turned on the news. However, what broke his heart was that Kim had awoken from her reverie, if only to sing a song that had taken a lifetime to compose in her state:

_There once was an angel who fell from the skies,_

_His hair was blond and chocolate his eyes,_

_He knew a lass with flaming red hair,_

_Together they made an odd little pair,_

_Team Possible saved the world with great care,_

_But sometimes life just isn't fair,_

_Old Drakken had made Kim go insane,_

_And Ron intended to be Drakken's bane,_

_But Kim required the greatest care,_

_And Ron had sworn he'd always be there._

_So Shego did the deed for Ron,_

_But only after the two heroes were gone,_

_So Shego proved to be a gift from above,_

_She was an avenging angel - who loved._

"I miss you Ron."

_Where Did It Go Wrong?_


End file.
